jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
CC-2224
Klon-Kommandant CC-2224, genannt Cody, war einer der ranghöchsten Offiziere in der Großen Armee der Republik. Er kommandierte das 7. Sky Corps (36.864 Mann) und übernahm bei Einsätzen oft persönlich das Kommando über das dem Sky Corps untergeordnete 212. Angriffsbataillon (576 Mann). Ebenfalls seinem Kommando unterstellt war die 2. Luftlande-Kompanie (144 Mann). In der ersten Hälfte der Klonkriege wurde er häufig mit CC-7567 "Rex" eingesetzt, der mit ihm befreundet war. Den gesammten Krieg hindurch war er, meistens an der Seite von Jedi-General Obi-Wan Kenobi, an zahlreichen Schauplätzen im Einsatz. Er galt als besonders pflichtbewusst und gründlich. Biografie Kindheit left|thumb|Cody Commander Cody wurde als ein regulärer Klonkrieger auf Kamino gezüchtet und trainiert. Da er schon früh durch seine Führungsqualitäten auf sich aufmerksam machte, wurde er für eine Zusatzausbildung zum Kommandanten ausgewählt und erhielt das entsprechende Flash-Training, das ihm Mannschaftsführung, Strategie, Taktik und die Koordinierung größerer Streitkräfte vermittelte. Da Individualität von den Kaminoanern als abweichendes Verhalten gewertet wurde, wurde in der Offiziersausbildung jegliches unkonventionelles Vorgehen, das vom militärischen Standardvorgehen abwich, unterdrückt. Dieses hatte zur Folge, dass die Kommandanten zwar gehorsam waren und jeden Befehl ohne Nachfrage befolgten, den Jedi bei falschen taktischen Entscheidungen jedoch auch nicht widersprachen oder ihnen alternative Vorgehensweisen vorschlugen - sie mussten aufgrund ihrer Ausbildung davon ausgehen, dass die Jedi sich niemals irrten und über Informationen verfügten, die ihnen fehlten. Da die Jedi jedoch zu Beginn der Klonkriege schlicht und einfach unerfahren in der Führung von Armeen waren, hatte dieses Verhalten oft hohe Verluste zur Folge. Spezialtraining Im Laufe der Klonkriege zeigte es sich, dass Klone, denen man eine persönliche Meinung gestattete und die man ausdrücklich dazu ermutigte, sich ihre eigenen Gedanken zu machen, deutlich effizienter mit den Jedi zusammenarbeiteten. Während es zu Beginn weder von den Kaminoanern noch von Seiten der Republik aus erwünscht war, dass Klone sich individualisierten, zum Beispiel dadurch, dass sie sich selber Namen gaben (ein Verhalten, das von den Klonern sogar als abweichend und fehlerhaft gewertet wurde), musste man umdenken. Auch Cody war wiederholt durch Eigenständigkeit aufgefallen, was aber mittlerweile nicht mehr als negativ gewertet wurde. Um die während des Klonkrieges erlittenen Verluste zu kompensieren und den Jedi effizientere Unterstützung zur Seite zu stellen, wurde schließlich ein besonderes Schulungsprogramm ins Leben gerufen: Unter der Leitung von Alpha ARC A-17 "Alpha", dem Begleiter Obi-Wans in den ersten Kriegsmonaten, wurde auf Kamino ein Trainingsprogramm durchgeführt, in dem 100 Kommandanten zu sogenannten "ARC Kommandanten" ausgebildet werden sollten. Die Offiziere, darunter auch Cody, wurden von der Front abberufen und nach Kamino zurückbeordert. Dort erhielten sie eine sehr unorthodoxe Ausbildung, die in erster Linie darauf angelegt war, Kreativität, Eigenständigkeit, eigenes Denken und Unabhängigkeit zu fördern. right|thumb|Cody mit dem 212. Angriffsbataillon auf Utapau Alpha gab allen Absolventen des Programms Namen (auf Anregung von Anakin Skywalker) - so wurde aus CC-2224 "Cody". Nach erfolgreichem Abschluss wurde ihnen gestattet, ihre Rüstung zu personalisieren. Auch wurden sie ausdrücklich dazu ermutigt, ihren Offizieren ebenfalls Namen zu geben und ihnen Freiheiten zu gestatten. Die Kommandanten erhielten zudem das Recht, Soldaten im Feld zu befördern, wenn sich diese im Einsatz besonders ausgezeichnet hatten - eine totale Neuerung, da zuvor die Kaminoaner schon in der Kindheit der Klone bestimmt hatten, wer welchen Rang bekommen sollte. Cody kehrte als "ARC Commander" zu seiner Einheit, dem 7. Sky Corps, zurück und individualisierte seine Rüstung durch diverse kleinere Zusätze wie z.B. einen Blendschutz an seinem Visor. Er markierte seine Rüstung mit orangefarbenen Streifen, jedoch symbolisierten diese nicht mehr seinen Rang, sondern wurde zum Erkennungszeichen seiner Einheit, mit der auch seine untergebenen Offiziere ihre Rüstungen markierten. So wurde das Zugehörigkeitsgefühl deutlich gesteigert. Als Angehörige des 7. Sky Corps trugen Cody und seine Leute oftmals Jet Packs, mit denen es möglich war, kurze Strecken zu fliegen. Aus den besten Absolventen des Programms wurde das handverlesene Geschwader Sieben gebildet, ein Zusammenschluss von verschiedensten Spezialisten aller Sparten - den besten Piloten, Scharfschützen, Techniker und Sprengstoffexperten. Diese Einheit wurde gelegentlich ebenfalls von Cody oder Alpha-17 kommandiert, während Commander Davijaan das Kommando bei Raumeinsätzen übernahm. Einsätze während der Klonkriege thumb|left|Cody und Kenobi bei der Einsatzbesprechung Nachdem Cody General Kenobi zugewiesen worden war, begleitete er ihn an eine Reihe unterschiedlicher Schauplätze, wie z.B. nach Rendili, Boz Pity, Cato Neimoidia, Maramere und Kooriva. Dabei entwickelte sich ein kameradschaftliches Verhältnis zwischen den beiden, das von gegenseitigem Respekt geprägt war. Die Basis ihres guten Verhältnisses lag darin begründet, dass Kenobi Cody nicht in das Führen seiner Männer oder logistische Fragen hineinredete und Cody im Gegenzug die unorthodoxen Jedi-Vorgehensweisen des Generals respektierte und umsetzte. Schlacht von Christophsis und Teth thumb|Die [[Droidenarmee der Separatisten auf Christophsis]] Cody war Teil der Klontruppen, die mit Obi-Wan und Anakin nach Christophsis geschickt wurden. Bei der für die Droidenstreitkräfte geplanten Falle befand sich Cody mit Obi-Wan in einem der beiden Türme, die die Truppen der Republik als Deckung benutzten. Da die Separatisten den Plan jedoch von dem Verräter Slick erfahren hatten, musste sich Cody mit seinem Truppen und Kenobi auf das Dach zurückziehen, wo sie vom Kanonenboot, das Anakins Truppe unterstand, gerettet wurden. Zurück in der Basis versuchte Cody gemeinsam mit Rex herauszufinden, wer der Verräter war. Nachdem R2-D2 den Kreis der Verdächtigen eingegrenzt hatte, verhörten Cody und Rex die Verdächtigen. Als der Verräter einen Fehler machte und Wissen preis gab, dass er eigentlich nicht haben sollte, versuchte Cody vergeblich ihn zu überwältigen. Nach einer kurzen Jagt durch die Basis der Klonkrieger, fanden Cody und Rex Slick in einem Lüftungsschacht über der Kommandozentrale. Cody legte daraufhin seinen entladenen Blaster scheinbar unachtsam so auf den Hologrammtisch, dass der Verräter nicht sehen könnte, dass die Waffe nicht geladen war. Slick griff sich daraufhin die Waffe und hielt sie Cody siegessicher an den Kopf, der aber zeigte ihm unbeeindruckt das Magazin und im gleichen Moment erschien Rex mit geladenem Blaster. Nach einem letzten Versuch zu entkommen, wurde der Verräter dann ohnmächtig geschlagen und konnte verhaftet werden. Wieder bei Bewusstsein erklärte Slick Cody, dass er die Klone verraten hätte, da ihm die Separatisten Freiheit versprochen hätten. Er sagte außerdem, dass Leute wie Cody immer Sklaven der Jedi bleiben würden und Freiheit nie verstehen würden. 100px|thumb|left|[[Asajj Ventress]] Während Rex und sein Rest der 501. auf Teth immer weiter zurückgedrängt wurden, weil sie Anakin Skywalker, Ahsoka Tano und Rotta eine Flucht ermöglichen wollten, wurden Cody und seine Einheit, zusammmen mit Obi-Wan Kenobi ausgesandt um auf Teth zu helfen. Als sie im System einetroffen waren, wurden sie von den Jägern der Separatisten begrüßt. Die V-19 Torrents und Obi-Wan beschäftigten diese, sodass Cody und seine Truppen mithilfe von Kanonenbooten nahezu ungestört landen konnten. Sie kamen gerade rechtzeitig, denn die Droiden hatten die verbleibenden Klone der 501. auf dem Hof eingekesselt und wollten sie gerade exekutieren, als Cody ankam und Rex das leben rettete. Da Obi-Wan Ventress beschäftigte, viel es dem 212. Angriffsbataillon nicht schwer, die Kontrolle über die Klosteranlage zurückzugewinnen, sodass Skywalker fliehen konnte und den Hyperraumsrpung nach Tatooine zu machen. Inspektion auf Rishi Cody war gemeinsam mit Rex im Äußeren Rand unterwegs, um einige Außenposten zu inspizieren. Da Rex sich sehr sicher war, dass alles glatt gehen würde, übertrug Cody ihm die Verantwortung für die Inspektion. Als sich Rex bei der Station meldete, war diese bereits von Kommandodroiden übernommen worden. Da die Droiden sich jedoch mit den Rüstungen der Stationsbesatzung tarnten, war das einzige, was Rex und Cody auffiel, dass sich der Droide mit "Roger, Roger" verabschiedete. Als die beiden bei der Station landeten, trafen sie einen als Deckoffizier getarnten Droiden, der die beiden mit vielen Worten und sehr eckigen Gesten davon abzuhalten versuchte, die Station zu inspizieren. Als in einiger Entfernung eine Signalrakete abgefeuert wurde, erschoss Rex den Droiden, was Cody zunächst entsetzte, da er dachte, Rex hätte einen Klon ermordet. Nachdem sie dem Droiden den Helm abgenommen und Gewissheit darüber hatten, dass sich Droiden in der Station befanden, wurden sie von weiteren Droiden angegriffen. Die beiden Klone erkannten schnell, dass sie gegen die gut vorbereiteten und gepanzerten Droiden keine Chance hatten und verließen die Landeplattform mit ihren Kletterseilen, als vor ihnen eine Granate explodierte. Die Droiden bekamen so den Eindruck, Cody und Rex seien von der Explosion getötet worden. thumb|right|Cody und zwei weitere Klone beim Kampf um die Station Kurze Zeit später wurden Cody und Rex von den überlebenden Rekruten aus der Station gefunden und gleich von einem der auf Rishi lebenden wurmartigen Wesen angegriffen, das jedoch von Rex mit einem präzisen Schuss getötet wurde. Nachdem sich Cody und Rex etwas über die Glänzer aus der Station lustig gemacht hatten begannen die fünf Klone mit der Rückeroberung der Station. Cody war von Rex Plan sich mit einem abgerissenen Droidenkopf Zutritt zu verschaffen zwar nicht beeindruckt, wusste aber nichts besseres und vergaß die in seinen Augen schwachsinnige Aktion, als es tatsächlich funktionierte. Die überraschten Droiden in der Station konnten von den Klonen schnell überwältigt werden. Als sie die Station eingenommen hatten, kam General Grievous mit seiner Flotte und schickte einen Transporter mit Verstärkung. Da die Klone diesen Kampf nicht überleben konnten, beschlossen sie die Basis zu zerstören. Sie benutzten dazu flüssiges Tibanna. Als die Fernzündung nicht mit dem Detonator reagierte, beschloss Hevy von Hand zu zünden. Als er kurz vor dem Sterben war, zündtete er und die Station flog in die Luft. Dann kam die Flotte der Republik und Grievous musste fliehen. Fives und Echo erhielten beide eine Auszeichnung . Befreiung von Ryloth Ebenfalls dabei war Cody bei der Schlacht um Ryloth als Anführer der Geisterkompanie. Beim ersten Angriff auf die in Nabat stationierten Droiden war er maßgeblich an deren Zerstörung beteiligt. Als die ausgeschwärmten Waxer und Boil nicht mehr zurückkamen, berichtete er dem Jedi-General Obi-Wan Kenobi über deren Fehlen. Als sie diese stießen und und die Gutkurrs zu töten versuchten, wurde er von Obi-Wan Kenobi gerettet, der die Macht einsetzte. Später half er, die Stadt Nabat, sowie die Südhalbkugel einzunehmen. Order 66 right|thumb|Cody empfängt [[Order 66]] Obi-Wans und Codys letzter gemeinsamer Einsatz führte sie nach Utapau, wo Kenobi General Grievous ausfindig gemacht hatte und zur Strecke bringen wollte. Cody führte dabei das 212. Angriffsbataillon persönlich in den Angriff auf die Separatisten, die sich auf Utapau verschanzt hatten. Inmitten des Kampfes erhielt Cody per Holoübertragung die Order 66 von Kanzler Palpatine persönlich, die alle Jedi als Verräter der Republik brandmarkte und deren sofortige Eliminierung befahl. Trotz seines guten Verhältnisses zu Obi-Wan Kenobi zögerte Cody keine Sekunde, seine Pflicht zu erfüllen und ordnete die Erschießung Kenobis durch einen in die Schlacht verwickelten AT-TE an. Der Jedi fiel in ein Schlundloch, jedoch landete er im Wasser und überlebte den Anschlag; da seine Leiche jedoch von Codys Männern nicht gefunden wurde, befand man ihn nach einer gründlichen Suche schließlich für tot, obwohl der Kommandant niemals ganz davon überzeugt war. Das weitere Schicksal Commander Codys nach der Schlacht von Utapau ist unbekannt. Hinter den Kulissen In Die Rache der Sith wird Commander Cody (wie die anderen erwachsenen Klone) von Temuera Morrison dargestellt. Quellen *''Episode III – Die Rache der Sith'' *''The Clone Wars (Film) *''Rekruten'' *''Die Unschuldigen von Ryloth'' *''Clone Wars'' *''Niemandsland'' *''Schlachtschiffe über Rendili'' *''Guide to the Grand Army of the Republic'' *''Die Rache der Sith: Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie'' *''Behind the Armor: A Clones Primer'' *''Star Wars Republic 59: Enemy Lines'' * Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Klonkrieger Kategorie:Klon-Kommandanten da:CC-2224 en:CC-2224 es:CC-2224 ja:CC-2224 nl:CC-2224 pl:CC-2224 pt:CC-2224 ru:CC-2224 fi:CC-2224